Winx Club Truth or Dare
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: The morning after Bloom is revealed to be from Earth in season 1 the three heads decide to randomly choose five students and two teachers to play truth or Dare in front of all of Red Fountain Alfea and Cloud Tower to try and lessen the tempers and rivalry between the three schools. Feel free to send in some truths or dares but let me know who it's for!
1. the chosen

**Winx Club Truth or Dare**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just after Bloom was revealed to be from Earth in Season 1 of Winx Club the heads of the schools decided to try and make their students understand each other better, by doing none other than forcing five students and two teachers from each school to play truth or dare? What secrets will be revealed? AU OOC some bashing maybe femslash.)**

"Truth or dare?" More than a few voices asked in disbelief once they heard what the three Heads of the Magix schools said with little smirks on their faces.

"That is correct. The rivalry between our three schools has gone on for far too long, friendly rivalry is alright but outright attacking and mocking students from the other schools is taking it way too far. Five students from each school have been randomly chosen to participate along with two teachers from each of the schools. Myself and Ms. Griselda have been chosen for Alfea, Griffin and Ediltrude from Cloud Tower, and Saladin and Cordatora from Red Fountain. We are about to pick the students name now. Palladium?" Faragonda explained before turning to the elf teacher who was typing away at a consul of some kind as a giant holographic screen popped up in the center of the arena so that everyone could see it.

"Randomly selecting Cloud Tower students now." Palladium said pushing a button and then stepping back to watch the names circle around on the screen. It took a moment of everyone staring but the first name to pop up on the screen in bold red letters was Mirta, causing the red haired witch to sink down in her seat slightly as some of the older witches began to laugh at her luck. The next name picked was Lucy's, causing her to stop laughing and scowl at the screen. Finally the last three names popped up causing all laughing to cease out of fear while Icy, Stormy, and Darcy stared at the screen in anger and disbelief.

"Alright. Selecting Red Fountain students now." Palladium said pressing a few more buttons before the names began to swirl around again while Ediltrude and Zarathrustra herded the five chosen witches to stand beside Ms. Griffin as they stared at the screen.

"Great. Stuck playing truth or dare with a bunch of girls." Riven groaned when his name popped up in bold red letters along with Sky, Timmy, Brandon, and the visiting Helia's.

"Don't worry Riven we'll be there too." Brandon said throwing an arm around Rivens shoulders that the boy shrugged off with a scowl as they made their way to stand next to Saladin.

"Like I said, a bunch of girls." Riven quipped causing a few of the other boys and some witches to snicker at the look on the other four chosen boys faces at this while most girls glared at Riven for this, including the teachers.

"And Alfea students." Palladium said pressing a different button and then stepping away to get a better look at the screen.

"Just my luck." Bloom from Earth said hitting her head on the wall behind her seat when her name was the first to pop up on the screen, quickly followed by Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Stella.

"I will warn you now; if I kill someone it is for a good reason." Bloom said bluntly to the others chosen as they made their way to the arena floor beside their headmistress, Bloom taking a short cut by just walking down to the stadium wall and jumping over it to land in the arena floor. This caused the three senior witches chosen and Lucy to snort in disbelief.

"Yeah right. You're a pixie and pixies aren't very dangerous, I doubt if you can even hit us with your powers let alone without them." Lucy said sneering at Bloom who gave her a flat look before smirking darkly. Bloom seemed to blur in place for a moment before she appeared in front of Lucy and slammed her face into the other girls jaw, sending the girl sprawling to the arena floor.

"Guess what? I just hit you and I didn't even need my powers to do it. Piss me off and we'll see who's dangerous and who isn't. Now why don't you do yourself a favor and keep that mouth of yours shut if you don't have something important to say?" Bloom said smirking down at the shocked girl that had a hand over her quickly reddening jaw as she stared up at the red head in disbelief.

"Or else we'll really see whether or not a 'pixie' like me can kill someone." Bloom said her eyes glowing ever so slightly as she bared her teeth at the dark haired girl that backed away from her terrified.

"Ms. Bloom!" Griselda exclaimed shocked as everyone merely stared at the red head whose eyes went back to normal as she backed away from Lucy and back towards her own teachers.

"What? Insult me, my friends, or my skills and I'll kick their ass. Don't mess with me and we don't have a problem." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders as everyone started at the curse, sure witches and some heroes cursed but they have never heard a freshmen fairy curse before.

"How very…witchy. Are you sure she's a fairy Fara?" Griffin asked looking at Bloom calculatingly before turning amused eyes to her old friend.

"I'm sure her wings and that glittery blue monstrosity make her a fairy alright." Stormy said with a shiver at Blooms fairy form outfit and causing Bloom to look at her in amusement.

"My fairy form can be whatever color and way I want it to be, I've always liked the color blue best as a kid so that's just the default color, and I saw Stella's fairy outfit first so I copied it as the default form I guess you could call it." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders while many looked at the red head in shock, only really powerful fairies could change their fairy form outside of its norm. In fact the only fairies in the room that could do so are DuFour, Griselda, and Faragonda whose regular outfits are their choice in fairy forms.

"Prove it." Darcy said looking at Bloom curiously and causing the red head to smirk as she subconsciously shifted into her fairy form, only it looked different. Instead of the 'glittery blue monstrosity' as Stormy called it with delicate looking wings Bloom was in a black and gold one piece skin tight outfit that seemed to be made of leather with a flame red dragon curling around it, and her wings were flame red with black and gold accents and were razor sharp. Her golden broach with a blue gem was still golden but had a blood red ruby in it.

"Believe me now?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the gob smacked looks she was getting from everybody although most of the males, and more than a few females, where drooling and wolf whistling at Blooms appearance.

"Ouch!" Cordatora and Ediltrude exclaimed when they both had been smacked upside the head by Griselda, who shot them both a glare for wolf whistling at her student.

"What was that for?" Ediltrude asked/whined at Griselda as she and Cordatora rubbed the back of their heads.

"Wolf whistling at a girl young enough to be your daughter!" Griselda snapped at them both protectively while Bloom merely raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Icy are you…blushing?" Stormy asked looking at her eldest sister who was looking Bloom up and down appreciatively with a blush on her face, Darcy not far behind and Mirta couldn't stop ogling Bloom alongside a stunned Lucy.

"No I'm not!" Icy said turning her head to the side so that her sister couldn't see her red stained cheeks while several other witches couldn't blame the ice witch for blushing, hell more than a few of them were blushing too.

"Moving on from _that_ rather disturbing information." Bloom said powering down and standing there amongst her blushing or drooling dorm mates boredly.

"You were perfectly okay with two adults old enough to be your parents wolf-whistling at you but a girl a few years older than you blushing disturbs you?" Saladin asked looking at the red head in amusement and disbelief while the girl merely gave him a blank look as she jabbed a thumb at Ediltrude and Cordatora who were still getting chewed out by Griselda.

"Those two have not tried to kill me to my knowledge, and it wouldn't be the first time someone old enough to be my parent has wolf whistled at me, so no it doesn't disturb me." Bloom said bluntly before jabbing her thumb at Icy, Stormy, and Darcy.

"Those three on the other hand have already attacked me once, and sent an ogre and troll after me with a bunch of little gremlins as well. Icy has literally frozen me in a giant slab of ice in an attempt to turn me into a fairysicle, so any of them and her in particular blushing at me is very disturbing."


	2. The first dare

**Winx Club Truth or Dare**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Alright now let's get this stupid thing over and done with." Bloom said after a moment of silence as everyone stared at her in disbelief for what she had said. This seemed to snap everyone out of their stupors as the other chosen players sat in a circle and just looked at one another, curious as to who would go first.

"Here. Someone spin the stupid bottle and whoever it lands on has to either tell the truth for one question or complete one dare." Bloom said rolling her eyes after a minute of everyone merely sitting there looking at each other confused and curious, putting what looked like a wine bottle in the center of the circle.

"Why don't you spin first Bloom?" Stella said causing Bloom to merely shrug and spin the bottle, which spun around rapidly for a moment before landing on Riven.

"Alright Riven. Truth or dare?" Bloom asked looking at the surprised plasma haired specialist with a neutral face.

"Dare." He said without a second thought, although he paled slightly when Bloom gave him a wicked grin that was quickly copied by the witches in the circle.

"Alright I dare you to dress in drag until the end of the day." Bloom said causing there to be a heartbeat of dead silence as her words processed in everyones brains, once the words had processed the witches, fairies, and more than half the heroes in the stands roared in laughter while Riven felt his jaw hit the ground below.

"You seven, Ms. Griselda, Ms. DuFour, and Winx follow me. Stella bring out any cloths you have that can fit Riven." Bloom said her eyes taking on a mad glint as she stood up and yanked Riven up by his arm while pointing at the seven witches in the circle.

"What's up Bloom?" Musa asked looking confused as she and the rest of those Bloom mentioned stood up confused as well.

"We need to get him dressed don't we? Do you want him trying to dress _himself_ in drag?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow while the seven witchs in the circle blinked for a moment before copying her mad grin.

"Let's go girls. We have a boy to play dress up with." Ediltrude said rubbing her hands together with a mad cackle while Griffin grinned insanely along with her students while Riven paled.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Riven asked faintly while DuFour and Griselda both looked at Bloom in confusion.

"Screwed? You mean fucked royally with a ten foot cactus don't you?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the boy while many witches snorted in surprise at her choice in words.

"Why do you need us two?" Griselda asked motioning to herself and DuFour who had joined them on the arena floor by now.

"Do you want to let us dress a boy that is in desperate need of an attitude adjustment and an ego deflating without supervision from some mildly sane adults?" Bloom asked with a raised eyebrow causing everyone to blink slightly.

"You are taking Ediltrude and Ms. Griffin with you, again why do you need us?" Griselda asked confused still while Bloom gave her a blank look.

"You think the two grown women that teach their students to cause chaos for no reason but entertainment, let alone the two grown women who seem happy to play dress up with a teenage boy, are sane at all let alone mildly?" Bloom asked bluntly and causing the two fairy teachers to blink for a moment before DuFour nodded slightly in understanding.

"Makes sense when she puts it like that, Selda. We'd better make sure they don't take this too far at the least." DuFour said causing Griselda to sigh and nod as they followed the group of cackling and debating girls and two grown women out of sight.

"Poor Riven. Boys, let us have a moment of silence for our fallen heroes-in-training. He will never be the same after the devious girls get done with him." Saladin said bowing his head in sorrow as Riven was dragged out of sight by the girls, causing all the males in the arena and stadiums to lower their heads as well.

"Devious?" Faragonda asked raising a dangerous eyebrow at Saladin who seemed to have just realized what he said, who he said it around, and who he was sitting beside.

"Uh…I meant the Griffin and her girls?" Saladin asked sheepishly causing many boys to look up at their headmaster in disbelief, the ringleader of the ones that dragged one of their own away was a fairy not a witch! What the hell was their headmaster doing?

"Uh-huh…why do I not believe you?" Faragonda asked raising her other eyebrow at Saladin who grinned at her sheepishly.

"Umm…because it was one of your girls not Griffins who came up with the idea?" Saladin asked scratching the back of his head nervously while Helia blinked at the familiar habit, which was something he tended to do. Strange, he thought he got that habit from his grandmother not his grandfather.

"Grandfather if I may interrupt?" Helia asked stopping Faragonda from asking another question that would only make Saladin dig himself a deeper hole.

"What is it Helia?" Saladin asked grateful for the distraction while everyone looked at the boy curiously as he had a serious expression on his face.

"Please shut up before grandmother bans you to the couch alone again. I have to stay with you two while here and I'd rather not here you make up." Helia said bluntly causing Saladin and Faragonda to both blush while Faragonda smacked her grandson upside the back of his head.

"Hush Helia!" Faragonda said not meeting anyone's eyes as a few of the older girls got what Helia had been implying and either gagged at the thought or snickered at how Faragonda and Saladin were acting as they blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay we're done!" Bloom shouted dragging Riven from the room as a bunch of snickering/cackling females left the room first with Bloom coming in last with Riven right beside her. The entire audience took one long look at a depressed Riven and broke out in laughter.

Instead of his usual outfit Riven was….

** (MUWAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFY!)**


	3. The unexpected dare

**Winx Club Truth or Dare**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Instead of Rivens usual appearance he was in a frilly pink maid gown, his hair had been grown out so that it was now in a French braid…and blond, he was wearing what looked like light lavender four inch stilettos and his skin had been tanned so that it was almost the same shade as Floras. He had a black rose tucked behind one ear and a red pendant on a golden chain around his neck. He was wearing what looked like a vine bracelet on one wrist and a music note shaped bracelet on the other, with a pair of stockings on his now cleanly shaved legs.

"You two were supposed to keep them from taking it too far weren't you?" Faragonda asked having to desperately fight off her snickers of amusement as she looked at the smugly grinning DuFour and Griselda while Riven wobbly walked towards his seat with his head hung down in embarrassment and shame.

"Keep us from taking it too far? DuFour is the one who suggested lengthening his hair and Griselda did the braid as well as turned him blond!" Ediltrude said with a laugh as she retook her seat while many people were snapping off as many pictures of Riven as they could.

"He tried to hit Bloom, of course we weren't going to let him slide; besides you chose the outfit." Griselda said pointing at Ediltrude while DuFour nodded in agreement as she went back to her seat in the stands.

"Good point…" Ediltrude trailed off before turning to Stella curiously.

"By the way _why_ did you have a maid outfit?" Ediltrude asked causing Stella to blush slightly while the girls that shared a dorm with her bust out laughing.

"Inside joke I made the day I met them all. We might explain it later." Bloom said with a grin before she turned towards Riven who was glaring at her angrily.

"Your turn to spin…Rachel…" Bloom said causing the Winx and witches to hoot in laughter at the female name they had came up with for Riven as a joke.

"Truth or Dare Ms. Griffin?" Riv-er I mean Rachel asked through clenched teeth as he spun the bottle and the end of it landed on the snickering green skinned woman.

"Dare." Griffin said after a seconds pause while Rachel blinked, he wasn't expecting her to pick dare after what had happened to him.

"Uhh…" Rachel tried to think of something before Sky leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"That works." Rachel said nodding at Sky in thanks before turning towards Griffin who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I dare you to sing two songs that fairies would like." Riven said causing Ediltrude and Zarathrustra both to cheer.

"Yes we get to here Griffin sing again!" Zarathrustra whooped from her seat while her twin grinned at the blinking purple haired woman. Whatever she expected the dare to be that wasn't it.

"…Okay." Griffin said before clearing her throat and closing her eyes as she opened her mouth and began to sing. **(Singing of any type will be in bold and these songs are Frozen Rose and Forgotten neither of which I own.)**

"**I don't wanna hear the bad news when I was a little girl  
In front of the mirror I couldn't understand a thing  
There were tears falling down my cheeks no matter  
How much, I washed my face, I couldn't wash my soul.  
I should of hold on to him tight  
I wanted to hold him back so he wouldn't leave  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
I really I'll forgive you if you're afraid of me  
I wanna be hold so tight that I can't breathe  
Save me from my loneliness  
If it was possible I shouldn't have meet you  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
I really I'll forgive you if you're afraid of me  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
A frozen rose that has lost its love"**

There were very few people with their jaws not hitting the floor at how well Griffin was singing, if they didn't know better they would swear she was a professional singer!

"**I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you screwed it up  
You never listened that's just too bad**

**Because I'm moving on, I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now? You never got it  
Do you get it now?**

**Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now, it won't ever be the same  
We're so different now**

**Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now? You never got it  
Do you get it now?**

**I know I wanna run away, I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away, if only I could run away  
Run away**

**I told you what I wanted, I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten, I won't be forgotten  
Never again**

**Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now? You never got it  
Do you get it now? Do you get it now?**

**Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now? You never got it  
Do you get it now?**

**Have you forgotten  
Do you get it now?  
Forgotten, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Forgotten, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Forgotten, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Forgotten, yeah, yeah, yeah****"**

"Happy now?" Griffin asked scowling at Riven who merely gapped at her unattractively while most of the students and other teachers had snapped out of their shock and began to applaud the purple clad woman.

"Nice singing. You're turn to spin the bottle by the way." Bloom said grinning at the green skinned witch who gave her a nod and spun the bottle.

"Alright Icy truth or dare?" Griffin asked the blue haired teen who didn't hesitate at all.

"Dare." She had said causing Griffin to smirk wickedly.

"I dare you to be nice to and thank one of the fairies."**  
**


	4. The priceless Truth

**Winx Club Truth or Dare**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I dare you to be nice to and thank one of the fairies." Many witches looked horrified at the mere thought of going through with that dare while Icy looked shocked for a second before smirking.

"No problem teach." Icy said causing her sisters to look at her in surprise that she wasn't completely pissed off at the dare.

"Yo Bloom! Thanks for the idea of dressing Riven in drag!" Icy called over to the fairy who grinned and raised a cup she pulled from nowhere in a bit of a salute to the ice witch.

"Not a prob, bastard thinks girls are helpless without magic so I got a little payback." Bloom said grinning wider at the witch who snickered at this, only a 'little' payback? She couldn't wait to see what a lot of payback was then!

"Alright then. Mirta truth or dare?" Icy asked grinning as she spun the bottle and looked at the timid red head.

"T-truth." Mirta said hesitantly while Icy pouted, she wanted to give the girl a dare.

"Hmm…why are you so timid if you're a witch?" Icy asked looking at the girl curiously and causing her to blush slightly.

"I'm only half-witch so my fairy half makes me nervous around other witchs and my powers are illusions and are usually based on my emotions so by acting and feeling timid I can keep them in check." Mirta said with a shy smile while Lucy snorted slightly in disbelief.

"Yeah right. I've known you since we were kids and I've never seen you use your powers before. I just think you're timid because you're too weak to be a witch." Lucy said cruelly and causing Mirta's eyes to snap over to her in shock and slight betrayal before turning to anger. Mirta stood up slowly and drew every eye in the room to her as she lifted her hands and then…blinked. This caused everyone that had been leaning forward in anticipation to fall over anime style while several witches laughed meanly at her before the screaming began.

One second everything was fine the next everyone noticed they were somewhere else. Instead of being at Red Fountain where they had been watching the Truth or Dare game they were instead in a flaming cavern full of jagged rocks and pools of lava. Chains shot out of the ground and trapped Lucy and several others to sharp rocks as lava began to burn at their skin causing them to scream in pain and horror. Everyone could only stare in shock, or in Blooms' case boredom, as the others were slowly being burned alive by the lava that sluggishly covered their entire body.

"Make it stop please!" One of the senior witchs that taunted Mirta daily screamed as Mirta smirked cruelly at them all before she sat down next to Bloom calmly and blinked again. Almost instantly the jagged rocks and lava disappeared while those that had been being burned alive laid on the ground panting with no signs of injuries at all. Everyone but Bloom looked around wildly in confusion and shock for a minute before Bloom turned to look at Mirta.

"Nice method of torture but next time why don't you have a demonic figure slowly scrap their skin off with a cheese grater before dumping salt on the fresh wounds?" Bloom asked causing Mirta to raise an eyebrow at the method of torture before nodding and writing it down in a little red notebook that she always kept with her. As soon as the notebook was put away though Mirta noticed everyone staring at her in shock and horror and disbelief and she smiled shyly as her timid personality came back full force.

"…H-hi?" Mirta asked timidly causing Bloom and the Trix to break out laughing as had the CT teachers. She just tortured several people and could only say 'hi'? That was priceless!


End file.
